Deciding Fate: A Hogwarts Story
by pottercouples1216
Summary: this is a story of the next generation of hogwarts students has to do with many things such as first love divource and the difficulties of being a magical teen
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Again

Chapter 1: Meeting Again

I grabbed a handful of ash-like powder and carefully said the words Diagon Alley then threw the powder on the floor of my fireplace. Green lights of fire engulfed me as my head whirled around like a top in a child's game. Every time I travel through floo powder I remember my first time, I accidentally vomited and it came out in someone's fire place, they made me clean it up once they found out who it was. I giggled as the whirling sensation stopped and I landed on the ground of the Leakey Cauldrons fireplace, the familiar smells and sounds filled my senses as I listened to the giddy laughter and amusement in the room, the smell of fire whiskey and butterbeer exploded in my nose, I was back. Home. To the world of wizardry.

I heard a whooshing noise and a scream getting louder with every second, just after I jumped out of the way my mother fell flat on her butt despite my fathers attempt to keep her up by holding her in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright Jane dear?" he asked helping her up and pulling her out of the fireplace, it was her first time traveling through floo powder, she is a muggle.

"Yes, yes just a bit dizzy" she said.

"It is quite a rush the first time, would you like a butterbeer?" I asked.

"How about water," she said.

"Alright, it's not as calming as butterbeer though," I said as I walked over to the bar tender.

"Hello Miss. Alli," he said, "Butterbeer?"

"No, just a water for my mom, she's a muggle, just traveled by floo powder for the first time" I said.

"Oh, alright one water coming up," he said grabbing a glass and fetching some water. I looked around as I waited. I saw many recognizable faces, there was Lindsey Longbottom, Jake and Marry Lovegood, Professor Lupin, and the Malfoys. As handsome and sweet as Scorpius Malfoy was, he could still be a jerk and I was always told by rose and her parents never to like him.

"Here you go miss," the bartender said handing me a glass of water. When I turned around Scorpius was there standing right in front of me. I gasped spilt the water slightly.

"SCOR!," I yelled excitedly then realized I spilt the water, "Shoot,_ remaneo"_ I said making the water came back into the glass

"Impressive, you already know the rewind spell," he said in a fake impressed way.

"You should know you helped me learn it," I teased.

"Oh yes I do believe it was me, the head of the class, who helped you get that?" he boasted

"Second, I just had trouble with that spell and that spell only" I said, we always had some kind of competition going on between us.

"Yea, Yea."

I then saw my Dad glaring at me so I said, "Well I have to get this back to my mom."

"See ya Allison" he said and I gave him my best evil eye for calling me Alison but inside I felt almost delighted that he called me that.

"You know its Allie" I said before walking away. When I reached my parents I said, "Here you go, Mom. I'm going to meet Lilly and Rose, they said they would be at Flourish and Blotts."

"Okay be safe Alli, I'm going to go see Harold at the Daily Profit office, would you like to come dear?"

"No thank you I'll stay with Alli so I can meet her friends and parents, after all I'd like to know the people she will be stay with for the remainder of the summer" Mom said

"Alright, see you Jane, goodbye Alli, I'll find you all later," he said giving us each a hug and kiss before walking out the door.

"Common Mom, I'll show you around," I said leading her out the door and into my third favorite place in the world, "This is Diagon Alley."

"Over there is Gringotts, the bank, and there is Florean Fortescue's the ice cream shop, down there is Knockturn Alley, you don't want to go down there, over there is George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheeze, and there is Ollivanders, best place to get a wand and oh look Flourish and Blotts, LILLY, ROSE!" I yelled

"ALLI!" they yelled and ran over.

"This is my mom, she's a muggle" I said proudly, I didn't care that she was non-magical she was my mom and I loved her.

"Hello Mrs. Dracloon" they said.

"Hello girls now don't tell me, you are…Lilly and you are Rose" she said getting it right on the first try"

"Yep" they answered.

"Hi Alli, we got your things just before we left," said Mrs. Potter, Lilly's mom"

"Oh goody, I was afraid I got the spell wrong," I said relived

"You, get a spell wrong? Impossible" Albus said walking over to us, my eyes widened slightly and my heart did little flips, I know he's Lilly's brother but I can't help my feelings.

"Yea, you're better then my mom was at your age," Rose said.

"I'm not that good," I said blushing faintly. "Where's Hugo, James and teddy?"

"At Uncle Georges store buying more joke junk" Rose said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh, cool," I answered.

"Common kids lets get your books," Mrs. Weasley said after explaining Hogwarts to my mother. We walked in while we discussed how we think fire whiskey would taste as the adults talked about the wizarding world to my mother.

"Hello" the shop owner said, "what books can I get for you?"

"Okay we need three copies of 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade four', one for grade five, grade 2 and grade six, two 'Magical Creatures And Where To Find Them' a 'advanced transfiguration grade four' one 'soaring high: learning to fly' and 6 potions books," Mrs. Weasley said

"And 'Quick Tricks for Quidditch'," I said.

"Make it two," Lilly added.

"Alright, Manny come help me with this order!" the shop keeper said.

As we waited James, Teddy and Hugo came through the door.

"Hello girls," James said while putting his arm around rose.

"What are you doing James?" and just after she finished that sentence a stink pad blasted all around James and Rose.

"JAMES!" she said

"ROSE" he mocked

"JAMES" Harry, Mr. Potter said

"MOM" Rose yelled

"DAD!" James complained about his punishment

"LILLY!" Lilly said with enthusiasm as everyone around laughed and the mood lightened once again.

"Okay here are some of the books, my dad is still getting the rest" Manny, the shop keeper's son said.

"Hey Manny," Teddy said, the were both the same age.

"What's up?" he asked and they got into a discussion about their summer.

"So Alli, have you seen anyone else on you way here?" Rose asked.

"Just Scorpius, we talked for a few seconds," I said.

"Eww that rat face?" Rose said

"He's not that bad," Lilly said.

"Yea he is actually pretty…" I wanted to say charming but decided not to, "nice, when ha wants to be."

"Well, my dad says him and his father are both up to no good and are still under the alliance of…you know who" Rose said

"Oh please you don't really believe that? Sure my dad doesn't like his dad but that's our father dispute not ours," Lilly said.

"Well I don't like him either he has this weird vibe coming off him" Hugo said joining in on the conversation.

"You don't even know him, he's not in your year" Lilly said.

"Neither are you," rose argued.

"Okay can we get off this topic? Who cares its Scorpius Malfoy we are talking about? Why should we waste our time discussing him when we can talk about…" I put my hand over my heart, "Jonathon Wood! The Quidditch captain!"

"Alright I'm leaving" Hugo said.

"He's sooo cute!" Lilly said.

"Oh I know, and those eyes! Blue as can be!" Rose said

"Yummy!" I said and we three giggled.

The manager came back with our books and we went to get some ice cream. After that, to Rose's disagreement we went to George's shop, that's always filled with laughing kids and teenagers. Rose got a pigmepuff, and Lilly and I got some invisible ink, invisible ink identifier, color changing ink, stink pads, joke candy and animal candy. Then after buying all of our school supplies it was time to say goodbye to my mother and father.

"Call me when you get there" Mom said handing me a cell phone for emergencies only followed by a five minuet hug and kiss.

"Have a great year sweetheart" Dad said giving me a quick hug and kiss, "write to us."

"I will Snowel is already at the Potter's," I said referring to my owl.

"Goodbye, love you" they said before I grabbed onto the pot key made for us.

"Love you too!" I yelled just before the pot key went off and carried us to another location within the world of magic.


	2. Chapter 2:Last Love of Summer

Chapter two: Last Love of Summer

Placing my robes carefully in the closet making sure not to wrinkle them or touch them at all, I thought of the first day I learned I was a witch. _I had known that Father was a wizard for about a year but he said since Mom was a muggle, I could too. I had prayed to what ever God was out there that I possessed the power of magic and was just like my Dad, I was only 5 and idolized him. One day when I was on the swing I was thinking about how Dad could fly on a broomstick and I wanted to touch the sky, I was going as high as I could but then my hand slipped just as I swung to the top I started to fall of the swing and when I was falling, I felt something keeping me up, I closed my eyes and concentrated on that feeling and when I felt my self moving but not moving fast I opened my eyes and there I was floating to the ground like a piece of paper or feather._

"_MAMA, PAPA! LOOK!" I screamed to them, my father came running to me and picked me up just before my feet could brush against the grass. _

"_My girl, my girl, a witch! Oh sweetheart I'm so proud" he said between kisses on my cheeks._

"_Oh honey, look at her, she's glowing! Oh baby I'm so happy," my Mom said smiling a smile that was so wide it has only appeared twice, the other time was in our first family photo, me rapped in my little pink blanket, Mom on the bed and Dad sitting on the bed next to my mom. _

"Alli, do you need help?" Lilly asked walking in, "Dinner will be ready in a few minuets."

"Thanks and you can if you want I just have to take out the rest of my summer clothes," I said hanging up the last of my robes.

"You touch them so gingerly," she said

Embarrassed I blushed, "I didn't know anyone noticed."

"It's alright, we all have that one thing we value, for me it's my stuffed animal I got when I was born "Snuggy"" we said together then she said, "And for Rose it's flowers, hey did you know how tentatively Albus touches a broomstick? It's almost funny."

"Albus, him be careful with anything? Yea right," I said only half lying, I've seen him careful with things but when he gets on a broomstick, its like some fierceness to throw the ball from mid field and still reach the center loop of Godric Gryffindor, slyness to move around people without them able to grab the quaffle from Salazar Sytherin, smartness to know where to go and all the tricks from Rowena Ravenclaw, and kindness to his teammates from Helga Hufflepuff take over him, its crazy and such thing to witness; it's one of my favorite things about him.

"Yea I wouldn't believe it either but one time, last summer, I walked in on him cleaning his broomstick, he only cleans it at sunset time by the window, how weird is that?" she said.

"Pretty weird I guess," I answered even though I knew that sometimes a sunset's glow can give of special power and purity to what ever "bathes" in it.

"Well common dinner's probably ready," she said as I put away the last of my clothes.

"Yes! Food!" I said.

We ran down the mismatched stairs of the minny burrow that Harry and Ginny Potter built to remind them of their first home.

"It's outside," yelled James from the patio.

"Coming," we said. On the table there was a chicken with a bunch of vegetables and red skinned potatoes around it. I then said "Oh it looks delicious!"

"Why thank you, I do take pride in my cooking," Mrs. Potter said.

"Alrighty lets dig in!" James said.

"Halleluiah," Lilly and I said while putting our hands in the air, a tradition we started in our second year at Hogwarts; one day we decided to sneak into the Forbidden Forest to see what was so forbidden about it so we skipped lunch but then we got caught and missed dinner being in professor Snaps office so when breakfast time came around the next day we went Halleluiah at the same time not planning it at all so now we do it every time there is food in front of us.

After dinner we had a bonfire and invited the Weasleys next door over.

"He was a fake wizard, my dad told me himself, all those books he wrote didn't mean a thing he stole them from other great witches and wizards, Lockhart didn't know shit!"

"JAMES!" Ginny yelled

"Sorry Mom," he said.

"Well if he didn't know…that word," Lilly said avoiding her mothers glare to not say the word, "Then how did he get rid of all the people who actually wrote the books?"

"That is easy," Harry said, "he was good at one thing and one thing only, memory charms, he tried to use it on Ron and me when we were in the Chamber of Secrets but Ron's wand was broken and that's the wand he used."

"It's true, I was down there too, when I was In my first year I was possessed into going in there by Tom Riddle's memory, I almost died until Harry came to save me," Mrs. Potter said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she talked more to Harry then to us.

"Hey what about me!" Ron asked.

"And me too, without my help you wouldn't of figured out there was a basilisk down there and all died, and only I would be alive," Hermonie added.

"Hermonie is right but Ron you did nothing but break your wand so that Lockhart could use it and loose his memory and keep him from making you two loose your memory," Ginny said.

"This can't all be true," I said.

"Of course it is, there are medals in the trophy room, Dad also got one for winning the tri-wizard championship when he was only in his fourth year," Albus said.

"And some for Mom winning a bunch of Quidditch games and the championship in her fifth year," Lilly added speaking proudly of her mom's talents.

"And a bunch of stuff for defeating Vol- you know who," Rose said speaking about Dumbledore's Army which all of our parents were in.

"Jeeze, famous enough?" I said.

"You don't even know," Mr. Potter said.

"Okay Rose, Hugo that's a sufficient amount of stories from the past, its almost midnight lets get you guys home," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh but Mom!" Rose and Hugo complained.

"Kids, it's time to go home," she said sternly.

"Fine," they sighed knowing it was no use trying to fight the almighty power a mom possesses.

The next few days were like that and Albus and I got closer with every bonfire. When Lilly fell asleep and Rose had to go home, we'd go on a walk and just talk, about things we really couldn't tell anyone else. He told me why his broomstick is so special to him; it's the one his Dad used to defeat a dragon during the tri-wizard tournament. We also talked about things that scared us, you know who coming back, loosing a family member or loved one (which hurt me to hear) and stuff like that.

One night I decided to tell him my biggest secret, Lilly and Rose didn't even know it. "Albus," I said

"Yes?" he asked while looking at me with the brightest green eyes that could read my soul like an open book, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to tell you something only my parents know," I said as a tear rolled down my eye remembering what happened that ice filled night. He just nodded his head telling me to go on. "When I was six, only a year after learning I was a witch, I had a sister, she was one year younger then me, her name was Alice. This was back in the dark depression when Voldamort followers started coming out and taking 'justice' for their dark lord. A killing spree went out, they were possessing people to kill their friends and family, killing people themselves doing anything to liberate anyone who helped kill the dark lord.

"On Christmas Eve, it was the coldest in years and I didn't feel good, my head was all foggy and I felt like I was going to puke, Alice was trying to make me feel better by telling me all the presents Saint Nicolas was going to bring us but the more she talked to me the worse I felt, on some extent I knew, just knew something bad was going to happen to her. I couldn't look at her because I knew if I did, something horrid would happen but inside of me I just wanted to know what would happen so I could know and find a way to fix it, so I peeked. I don't remember what happened next but I was told what happened, what I did. A death eater named Camille Maligentite had possessed me, I was told that when I looked at her my eyes went crazy and I started yelling and screaming in pain so my parents ran in. I ran passed them and grabbed a knife downstairs in the kitchen and, and…" I clasped to the ground and started to cry I didn't have to finish he already knew.

"It's alright, it's alright," he said to me as he picked me up and cradled me on his lap.

"It's my fault she's gone I did that , she's gone because of me!" it was my first time opening up to this and it was hard, it was like I was in shock and all I could do was tell my sin, what I did, it is my fault.

"Alli, Alli, ALLI! Look at me, it wasn't your fault, you didn't want to hurt her, you never meant to, you were a small child, once she got in your head there was no stopping her. You were young and it wasn't you who did it, it was her in your body. Not you Alli, never you, it was not your fault!" he talked slowly but sternly in a soothing way to calm me.

We sat there, talking silently. He let me cry on his shoulder for a while as he petted my head shushing me telling me it would all be okay, after a while I began to listen and could look him in the eye and soon the tears stopped flowing. It got late though and His mom started calling for us.

"Albus! Alli! Kids!" Ginny called.

"Yes," Albus answered right away.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"In the garden!" he yelled to them.

"Please come in!" Both of them yelled.

"Alright!" we both yelled.

"Alli?" he said softly.

"Yes?" I replied in the same tone.

"Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?" he asked.

"Oh no it's alright I can walk," I said remembering I was still cradled in his arms on the ground. I got up and wobbled slightly but I caught myself and Albus put his hands on my arms keeping me steady, "Thanks."

"Alli?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course!" I said then hoping not to sound like a crazy crush fan girl I added, "You're like closer then a brother, I've always liked you."

"No Alli I mean…"

"Oh, do you like me?" I asked with a hint of hope.

"I asked you first," he said.

"Then I guess we'll never know," I said in a joking way.

"No we will right now," he said then leaned down and kissed me, so gentle, so sweet, so passionate, so… perfect. My body went numb yet I could still control it, all stress immediately left my body and I rapped my arms around his neck. I let me lose myself in him and I felt him lose himself in me. It's like I died and came back to life and fell into heaven with him, there was no world anymore just him and just me, life as I knew it was inside out and upside down. Then almost as quickly as it started, it ended.

"My parents will get suspicious," he said.

"True, by the way…yes," I said before letting go of him and walking towards the house, more like floating there actually.

"Alli, are you even listening?" Lilly asked.

"What oh hey, I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" I said breaking out of my daydream of the night before with Albus.

"I was talking about how awesome this year is going to be, I mean Hogsmade! We can go together now so you and Rose don't have to be stuck with my brother," she said.

"He's not that bad," I said.

"What, you have a crush on him?" she joked completely unaware of what was going on.

"Psshh, no, ha ha," I nervously said.

She gave me a funny look and said, "What ever, if you liked him though, I wouldn't care, I just don't get how you'd be able to."

"Oh well, no need to worry," _not._

"Okay, so tell me, do you think I'm old enough to make the team this year?" she asked excitedly.

"I hope not, we'll be playing against each other," I joked.

"Well you got on last year-"

"Out of pure luck, if Addison wasn't in the hospital wing during tryouts I would have never made it," I reminded her.

"Yea but still, you made it and Addison is gone this year, he was in his 7th year last year so your gold at the Ravenclaw keeper this year, unless some little amazing first year comes and beats you to it," she said.

"Really, let a youngon take my spot, anyone third year or younger aint getting my spot," I said.

"Oh so now I'm a youngon?" she said.

"Not for long, only one year to go shorty," I joked.

"Only by four inches!" she said determined to grow.

"Oh please I'll always be taller," I said.

"…your right on that one, mom has always been so short, it's not in my genes to grow, only Uncle Ron was the exception," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll make it to five feet…someday," I said teasingly.

She threw her pillow at me and laughed saying, "Think fast keeper!"

"Oh lets go Chaser, TRY AND CETCH ME!" I yelled. We raced around the room playing some form of Quidditch on foot.

"WHAT is going on in here! Oh Quidditch, let me join in!" Mrs. Potter said.

"Mom dog pile!" Lilly yelled.

"I'm on it!"

"Oh crap!" I squealed trying to duck out of the way.

"Guys I can't sleep," James yelled.

"You care about sleep?" I joked as I somehow jumped out of the way of Lilly attempting to leap on my back.

"I know, just wanted to annoy you, I'M JOINING IN!"

"Really three against one! Not fair!" I yelled.

"We'll help," Mr. Potter said next to Albus.

"Thanks!" I said running out of the room and down to the kitchen door. In my pajamas I grabbed my broom next to the door and yelled, "Get the balls!"

"Got 'em" Albus yelled getting on his broom and tossing the snitch in the air. By then everyone was out in their pj's. It was an equal team, 3 against 3. Albus, Mr. Potter and me against Mrs. Potter, Lilly and James. We raced around for an hour as we played a makeshift game of Quidditch, Rose, Hugo, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley came out and watched some of it but Hugo fell asleep so Hermonie had to carry him inside but Rose and Ron stayed to watch for a while. Eventually Harry got the snitch but Ginny almost did too.

"That was unfair; I would have got the snitch if you didn't distract me with that kiss!" Mrs. Potter argued.

"Hey I was just as much distracted as you," he said back.

"Parents," James said.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Lilly said as we all laughed.

"So Rose, are you going to try out for the team?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm much good." She said.

"Your fine, you can make the Gryffindor team," James said.

"Yea try out this year, you're an excellent flyer," Lilly said.

"I wish I wasn't the only Ravenclaw," I said.

"Sorry, not our fault you fricken smart," James said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ginny yelled.

"I can't get away with anything," he complained.

"Well if you weren't so misbehaved you wouldn't be watched all the time," Rose said then turned and got up as James stuck his tough out behind her, "I saw that" she said, "By the way I'm going into your kitchen to get some water,"

"I'll come," Lilly said.

"I'm gonna go on a walk," I said.

"At this time? It's almost 1 in the morning!" James said in a parental tone.

"You must be proud of my rebellious sprit then," I joked.

"Very," he said in the same tone, I giggled slightly as I walked away.

"I'll come to, my legs are stiff from sitting on this rock," Albus said.

"Okay," I said pretending not to sound to happy.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"To the garden, on a walk our legs are stiff from sitting so long," Albus said.

"Be back in 15 minuets," she said sternly.

"As always," we yelled back.

Once we were out of earshot we began to talk, at first it was just about random stuff but I needed to ask him something, "Albus?"

"Yes?" he answered

"What are we now, just friends, dating, boyfriend and girlfriend, friends with benefits?" the list could go on.

"Honestly? I don't know, whatever you want," he said.

"Well you kissed me so that makes me think that you like me," I said.

"But that doesn't mean you like me back…"

"I do like you, a lot," I said then added, "Albus I've liked you since I first met you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"So, do you want to be girlfriend and boyfriend or do you want to take it slow and just be dating?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure my mom would approve of a boyfriend and we are only 14 so lets just start off dating and see where this goes," I said.

"Okay, good," he said then grabbed my hand and we continued to talk for the rest of our 15 minuets.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Home

Chapter three: Returning Home

Even though I had done this for three years, I was still slightly afraid that somehow the wall would be nothing but regular bricks and I would crash and hurt myself. I gripped tighter on to my cart with Snowel, my trunk and Quidditch supplies in it. Closing my eyes I began to run and when I felt myself break through the barrier I stopped and opened me eyes. The first person I saw was Scorpius walking over to me.

"Hello Alli," he said politely.

"Good afternoon Scorpius," I said in a nice tone.

"Ready for the new year? It's going to be quite fun," he said.

"How do you know? What if we all die in a fire or something?"

"Well then we'll have fun dieing," he said, I gave him a funny look then heard someone else running through the barrier.

"Would you like to sit with me" Scorpius asked just before Lilly appeared out of the brick wall.

"I'm sorry I already have plans to sit with the Weasleys, the Potters, Lindsey Longbottom and the Lovegoods," I said.

"Going to be a full cart," he said.

"Yes, sorry no room,"

"Hey Alli, hi Scorpius," Lilly said walking over.

"Good afternoon Miss Lilly," he said.

"Scorpius!" an angry voice called as his smile dropped to a frown.

"Yes father?" he called with little respect in his voice.

"Come along, lets find your friends," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Sorry guys. Coming father" he said. We watched him walk away, his blond hair moving with each step, his sad face getting into a fake face for his dad and his silver-blue eyes traveling around until he met my gaze and gave me a real smile and a head nod, making my stomach flutter. What the hell did that mean?

"Hey sorry I took so long, mom wouldn't stop hugging me," Rose said walking up to us.

"It's alright if my mom was here, I'd miss the train," I said as we laughed.

"Well common let's get a seat," Rose said.

"Wait what about Albus?" I asked.

"Oh right, don't you mean loverboy?" Lilly said.

"Oh so what," I said.

"Hey relax, we're only joking," Rose said.

"Well it was only a date, I don't want to make to big of a deal out of it," I said.

"Yes but you went to the movies, everyone knows what happens there, oooOOOooo," Lilly said.

"Oh common stop embarrassing me, there are people around us, besides, I just turned fourteen I'm not about to go snogging all over the place, and anyways we have only kissed once," I said turning red.

"OooOOOooo!" Rose and Lilly said together.

"Shut it," I said.

"Hey, ready to find a seat?" Albus said.

"Yep, let's go find Lindsey, Marry and Jake," I said as Lilly and Rose giggled. We pushed out carts over to where the guy puts them in for us then started walking around looking for them.

"Hey guys! Wait up guys!" We heard and turned around to see Lindsey running, "WHOA!" she then tripped over her own two feet.

"LINDSEY!" we all yelled and raced over to her.

"Merlin's beard are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine, just a…oh crap I'm bleeding, I'm gonna faint! I can't see blood! I can't see blood!" she said causing even more of a scene.

"Here one second," I closed my eyes and concentrated on the skin healing spell I learn last year, "Vigoratus," within seconds the cut was gone.

"Thanks Alli," Lindsey said with a relieving sigh.

"Nope problem what so ever, house your parents?" I asked helping her up.

"Well Mom's kinda lonely since Dad and I aren't there anymore," she said in a funny tone that I didn't believe.

"Oh so Professor Longbottom is already at Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"Yea he left three days ago."

"Oh, common lets go find Marry and Jake," Lilly said.

"Yea," Albus said, grabbing my hand, giving my heart a flutter, but also making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around feeling a pair of eyes on me; it was no other the Scorpius Malfoy.

We closed the blinds and shut the boys out so we could get our robes on since we were almost at Hogwarts. Lilly and Rose got into Gryffindor Robes, Marry and I got into Ravenclaw clothing, and Lindsey Dressed herself in Hufflepuff attire.

"Gonna be a great year, huh?" Lindsey said, she was in Lilly's year along with Jake.

"Yep, HOGSMADE!" Lilly sang in a soprano voice and we all giggled.

"It is pretty fun, even more freedom to our parental free lives at Hogwarts," I said.

"Not me," Lindsey said.

"Oh yea, sorry," I said.

"Naa it's alright, you know he's not that bad, it's Mom you have to be careful with," she said.

"Yea Professor Longbottom's cool," I said.

"Are you guys dressed yet?" Jake called.

"One second!" Marry yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me!" he yelled back.

"I'll do what ever I bloody want, I'm older!"

"BY THREE MINUETS!" he screamed.

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I shrieked.

"We're decent," Rose called as she opened the blinds to let in a burst of sunshine. The boys walked in and shoved us out.

"We need to get changed too," Jake said.

"Fair enough," I said, "Besides I need to walk around, my legs are way to stiff,"

"I'll come too," Marry said. The second we were out of earshot she said, "So what's up with you and Albus?"

I turned red and sighed, "Um, well we've, uh, decided to, well you know, date each other,"

"Have you kissed?" she asked a little over excited.

"Yep,"

"FINALLY!" she yelled.

"What?"

"He has liked you for years, and you have too, we have been dieing for you two to go out!" she said.

"By we, you mean…?" I asked

"Every one in school!"

"Marry, stop attracting attention!" I yelled.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh it's alright, just I don't want the world knowing just yet," I said.

"Yes, I know what you mean, well we better get out of here, it's filled with Wrackspurts," she said in her normal dreamy tone.

"Of course, Marry," I said use to her beliefs in weird things.

"I'm going to get something from the trolley, want me to buy you something?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm good, I'm just going to wander," I said.

"Alright," she said understanding without me really telling her that I wanted to be alone. I loved that about Marry, she can recognize things in your voice almost like she can read minds. Marry and Jake were born just after their father died so they are Lovegoods, they would have been Scamanders but Rolf died two months before their birth in the Dark Depression, he was one of the first victims. I often felt sad for them, it hits Jake the hardest as you can imagine but it hurts Marry too, Luna is still pretty sad but tries to do what's best for the kids.

"Alli," said a voice behind me, then my eyes were covered by their hands," Guess who?"

"What Scorpius," I asked giggling.

"Come sit with me for a while," he said.

"Sure," I said unable to resist his seducing voice. He sat me down in a cabin with just him in it, "Where are you friends?"

"The Sytherins my dad wants me to hangout with? Gross. Dan and Elizabeth should be right back, they went to 'go get some food from the trolley', yea right they're probably snogging their lips off in an empty compartment," he said making me laugh.

"So in other words our fellow Ravenclaws wont be back for a while?" I asked.

"Yea, so are you and Albus like an item now?" he asked.

"You seriously just asked me that? I wouldn't call us an item, it was only one date, and a kiss," I said feeling no awkwardness that I have telling other people, I felt comfortable with him.

"So you are on your way to an item?"

"I guess that's a way to put it," I said laughing slightly.

"So you still have freedom to hangout with other guys?" he asked.

"Even if we are and 'item' I'll hangout with other guys, no way am I letting him stop me, I have a lot of guy friends like you, Jake, Dan, Acton, the list goes on," I said determined.

"You really like me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't like you. Why?"

"Well it's just 'cuz I have this reputation and such to be a no good loathsome foul evil little cockroach," he said quoting what Mrs. Weasley once said to his father.

"We all have a reputation besides, you get that from your dad but your different, you are in Ravenclaw not Slytherin, plus we've been friends for years, though Rose disapproves…" I said.

After a pregnant pause he said, "Thanks, I need to know that someone thinks that, and I need to know that at least one person in the world believes in me, even though another doesn't," he said.

"Well you got that one person, and probably more, besides Rose doesn't know you so she can't say anything I refuse to let her," I said staring into his silver blue eyes, they were so hypnotic.

The compartment door opened making us both jump a little, it was Dan and Elizabeth both blushing like tomatoes and running in closing the door as quick as possible.

"What happened to you two?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"ALLI! I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth said running up to hug me.

"Missed you to now don't change the subject," I said hugging her back.

"Oh fine, Cameron Dabhaidh the Hufflepuff prefect coat us snogging, Oh Merlin! Not even our first day back and we're already on a warning!" She said while Scorpius and I laughed, "It's not funny!"

"Oh please it's hilarious!" I said as Dan started laughing.

"It is quite funny," Dan chuckled.

"Well maybe a little," Elizabeth said smiling that soon turned into a giggle.

"So how has everyone's summer been?" I asked.

"Horrible as usual," Scorpius said.

"What did your dad do this time?" I asked.

"Typically he talked about how pure bloods must stay pure and get this, he's trying to fix me up with some girls that I'm related to! One of them is my cousin!" Scorpius complained, "I mean I'm only 14! And he's already trying to set me up for marriage!"

"Your dad's one seriously sick dude," I said.

"Someone understands," he said.

"We all do man, that's why none of us come over during the summer," Dan said.

"I would, I mean he can't be that bad, I could handle him," I said.

"Oh yes he is that bad plus, and take no offence to this at all but your half blood, my father would tear you to shreds and treat you like shit if you came over," Scorpius said.

"True… but I'd still come over, u need someone to help you while your being fed to the sharks," I said.

"Thanks," he said as we shared another moment with uninterrupted eye contact, I grinned slightly and he half smiled.

"Well my summer was great, went to the beach a few times and to Parris," Elizabeth said making me turn my eyes from Scorpius to her.

"Wish I was there," Dan said in his "get in my pants" voice.

"Pig," I said.

"Ummm Alli, can we talk for a second..?" Elizabeth said.

"Suuurree," I said very unsure.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the compartment and into the hallway, we ran a little while down until she cornered me and asked, "What, is going on between you and Scorpius?"

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about, I'm…well, well I'm kind of, uh, sorta uh, with… Albus…" I said.

"Get OUT! OH MY MERLIN! This is perfect! Yet a total disaster on the other hand, I mean you have a boyfriend, FINALLY! But what about Scorpius and Oh my Albus your crush for sooooo long! And you guys are so cute together and…. have you KISSED? Tell me EVERYTHING! Spill those guts out now!" she babbled so quickly I barely got all of it.

"You yell too much," I said pretending to play with my ear.

"KISS! Tell me about the kiss! Oh I knew I noticed a little glow coming off you but I thought it was Scorpius so you and Albus must have kissed!" she babbled again.

"Yes we did kiss, once" I said.

"Ohhhh YESS! Tell me alllll about loosing your lipginity!" she said a little to over excited.

"Okay so…" I proceeded to tell her everything from me coming to Diagon alley to our last departure, I told her all about the movie date and the first kiss in the garden and everything I felt, I even drew a small crowd of girls that included Marry, Rose and Lindsey who came looking for me plus some second years who were romance freaks like me. I got the occasional that's so romantic and the ohh's and aww's. When I finally finished a small 2nd year asked me to tell it again but right as I was about to say I couldn't the train stopped and it was time to go.

I found everyone including my Ravenclaw friends just outside of the carriages. "Okay guys there is not enough room for 9 people, we'll have to split up in to groups," Rose said, glaring and Scor.

We all mumbled in agreement and Scor pulled me over with Liz and Dan, Marry came bouncing over as well and we climbed on. Only after the carriage started to pull away did I realize that Albus was in the other group, I felt a punch of sadness but I also realized that I was squished right against Scorpius which made me more happy then I was sad, what's wrong with me…?

Still far away from Al, though his eyes weren't, I was still hung up over the horrible yet amazing fact that Scor's arm brushed against mine every time he would use his hands to talk or pick up his food with his left hand, which was always because he was lefty. Throughout the entire fests, song, and sorting I stayed completely silent which is very strange since we use to lipsing whatever the hat would sing and scream our butts off whenever someone became a Ravenclaw, I didn't even say Hallelujah like I always do .

"Alli is something wrong?" Liz whispered in my ear on the other side of me and Marry gave me a worried look.

"No every things alright," I said kind of distantly, they both gave me a look after that said, we WILL talk later. After that I thought it would be smart to get into the conversation before anyone else notices my quietness.

Scor was chatting with a first year whose parents were muggles so it was the first time ever seeing magic, being half blood I sort of understood.

"Seeing how both my parents are wizards, I don't really know how you feel, I grew up around magic, but Allie understands kind of," Scorpius said.

"Are you a Muggleborn too?" he asked almost a little to excited.

"No half, But my Dad didn't tell Mom until after I was four so it was a little bit of a shock," I said.

"How did your mom take it?" he asked.

"Oh she went ballistic, I think she was feeling to many things at once so naturally she turned to yelling at my dad for never telling her about it but she would yell 'I'M SO PROUD OF YOU,' at me thinking I could be a witch but if an outsider saw her, they'd probably think she belonged in a nuthouse, how about you're parents?" I asked.

"Well at first they thought it was a con but then McGonagall showed up from the fire place and well you can't con that," He said.

"True," I said and just then the feast ended and the head boys and girls called their first years over to show them where to go.

_I stared off at him remembering my first day, Scorpius was the first Ravenclaw I met, I remember how scared he looked and how strange it was that no one would talk to him so I bounced right over and said hi, he was silent at first and just sort of looked at me but then he smile as wide as a smile can go, we have been friends ever since._

_ I also remembered meeting Al, Lilly, Rose, James, and Hugo. As my mother, father and I walked around King's Cross Station I remember hearing two young children complaining about not being able to go to Hogwarts. "Daddy, do you hear that?" I asked_

_ "The chatter about Hogwarts? Yes," he said. _

_ "Where are they, I wanna meet them! Daddy, Daddy is that it, is that them! Is that it!" I asked referring to the group of people and the wall between platforms 9 and 10._

_ "Most likely and yes, that's it," he said._

_ "It's not much…just a wall," I said slightly disappointed but then I saw one boy, probably the oldest, go right threw the wall and disappear, "Daddy, Daddy did you see that!"_

_ "Yes, now isn't that exciting, but then there's more! Beyond that wall, is a big train just for people like you," He said._

_ "Wow," I half whispered. We were now near the people who were talking about Hogwarts just before a young girl, around my age, about to break into a run and go threw the wall. Without realizing I was saying it my mouth said, "How do you do that?" to the boy next to me._

_ "That's easy, she's a wizard-" he said stopping short._

_ "Oh don't worry I am to, that's where Hogwarts is right?" I said._

_ He giggled out, "No silly that how you get to Hogwarts,"_

_ "Ohh" _

_ "Are you a muggle born?" He asked_

_ "My Mom is but not my dad," I said._

_ "Oh cool, well it's my turn to go in, I'll see you on the other side, I'm Albus by the way," He said._

_ "Hi I'm Alison but call me Alli," I said._

_ "Alli, I like it, you know what? Call me Al," he said before running threw the big wall._

_ "Honey," My mom said, "I can't make it to the other side so this is where we say goodbye,"_

_ "Wait why?" I asked getting teary eyed._

_ "Cuz I'm not a wizard," she sobbed._

_ I grabbed her in the tightest hug and said, "Wave to me as I run into the wall so I can pretend you do when I leave on the train."_

_ She couldn't speak anymore so she just nodded. I grabbed my stuff and began to run but slowed into a jog and soon a slow walk as I watched my mom wave to me as I left holding onto this. I passed threw the wall and will never forget the warm feeling of the stones reminding me that this was a good thing and not to cry. I met the rest of the gang on the platform, there was something about Lilly that even though I had only known the girl for a few minutes I promised to write to her every week, I guess we were just destined to be great friends._

"Alli!" I heard people scream as I walked right into a wall and fell.

"Ow," I said on the ground. Scorpius, Marry, and Liz came running over to me.

"Alli, Alison, are you ok?" Scor asked me.

"Yea sorry, I wasn't really paying attention I guess," I joked.

"Yea Come on girl lets get up," Liz said and they helped me up, "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"My first time coming hear, watching my mom wave goodbye to me…"

"Oh," Liz said.

"What's the rewind spell?" the statue asked us.

"_REMANOE!_" Scorpius and I yelled together trying to say it first, always a competition.

"That's right," he said allowing us into our common room making me smile from ear to ear.


End file.
